Unchained Melody
by H.C.no.1Fangirl
Summary: AU Peeta Mellark is a boy that stutters but can sing. Katniss is not your average girl. She is the daughter of a freedom fighter. Loosely based on Harrison Craig except different. I thank Harrison for this idea and I hope he reads this fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Broken Vow

**Hope you enjoy**

I heard him talking on a preview of the at first. Stuttering actually. "You know people who stutter can actually sing pretty well?" Dad once again had read my mind. I was wondering how this boy could actually sing if he can't even talk. He seems nice. _Wait Katniss what are you thinking._

"My name is P-P-Peeta M-M-Mellark I'm 18 and I'm from t-t-t-town in D-D-D-District 12" he says then smiles. It is so cute. His dad and brothers are so supportive. He goes up on stage. Seal, Delta, Joel and Ricky are poised in a pounce position. He opens his mouth and starts:

Tell me his name

I want to know

The way he looks

And where you go

I need to see his face

I need to understand

Why you and I came to an end

Tell me again

I want to hear

Who broke my faith in all these years

Who lays with you at night

While I'm here all alone

Remembering when I was your own

I let you go

I let you fly

Why do I keep on asking why

I let you go

Now that I found

A way to keep somehow

More than a broken vow

Tell me the words I never said

Show me the tears you never shed

Give me the touch

That one you promised to be mine

Or has it vanished for all time

I close my eyes

And dream of you and I

And then I realize

There's more to love than only bitterness and lies

I close my eyes

I'd give away my soul

To hold you once again

And never let this promise end

I let you go

I let you fly

Now that I know I'm asking why

I let you go

Now that I found

A way to keep somehow

More than a broken vow

His voice was rich, deep and seducing. It hurt because he sang with such emotion. Maybe he had these feelings before. I loved it, the coaches did too. His smile so wide, so cute so beautiful I loved it. In the end he chose Seal. He made a great choice. My friend Madge was with me.

"Katniss stop Smiling like that"

"Like what?"

"Like that!"

"Oh" I just realised I was smiling.

**Short and weird I know but will get better I promise. **


	2. You Raise Me Up

**I don't own da Hunger Games**

Madge isn't teasing me about Peeta Mellark which is good. Madge and I are doing an assignment on surface tension together so she is coming to my house. First we turn on the TV channel the voice is going to be on. Peeta Mellark and this guy called Cato Evans are versing each other in the battle rounds.

I am praying that Peeta will go ahead. He can but the thing is seal says he didn't cruise through the mentoring session. One thing I sort of caught on was his mom left him which I found was really sad. I am scared for him as he and his opponent go up on stage. They start singing.

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary

When troubles come and my heart burdened be

Then, I am still and wait here in the silence

Until you come and sit awhile with me

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up... To more than I can be

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up... To more than I can be

There is no life - no life without its hunger

Each restless heart beats so imperfectly

But when you come and I am filled with wonder

Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up... To more than I can be

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up... To more than I can be

You raise me up... To more than I can be

Once again with such emotion it makes me cry. Peeta's voice was strong and deep and so meaningful. Because of his connectedness Peeta made it through his smile so wide it made me smile. He gives Cato a warm handshake and celebrates with his family

"Katniss Mellark" says Madge. My stomach flutters at that name.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen"

"What ever, you like him"

"In your dreams Josh Hutcherson forever" I say

"Sure, sure" Sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Maybe, just maybe I do like him.

**Review and stuff (really who wants to repeat the same old thing at the end of every chapter) love you all. If u wanna listen 2 what kind of voice I am talking about for peeta type in harrison craig "you raise me up" and "broken vow" for the Auditions and battle rounds.**

**- H. .1Fangirl**


	3. Home

**Enjoy Peeps**

* * *

Peeta made it through. I'm so happy. Madge has been constantly teasing me about him. I admire him but no like him. Josh Hutcherson Forever! Any way after the battles there are the voting rounds. Prim and I are watching them tonight. Mom and dad are working. We turn on the channel the host Caesar Flickerman greets us and wishes the contestants good luck. In the voting rounds you vote for your favorite artists.

So far I've voted for Clove, Rue and Annie. Peeta's training session comes up. His voice sounds really nice but I only heard bits and pieces of the song he is going to sing but I cant figure out what it is. Caesar says he's coming after the add.

I smile already texting his name to the voting line but not sending, yet. He comes up, takes a deep breath and sings.

Another summer day

Has come and gone away

In Paris and Rome

But I wanna go home

Mmmmmmmm

May be surrounded by

A million people I

Still feel all alone

I just wanna go home

Oh, I miss you, you know

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life

It's like I just stepped outside

When everything was going right

And I know just why you could not

Come along with me

This was not your dream

But you always believed in me

Another winter day has come

And gone away

In either Paris or Rome

And I wanna go home

Let me go home

Let me go home

It'll all be all right

I'll be home tonight

I'm coming back home

He holds the last note so beautifully and clearly. This is something new. In what I've heard he comes out strong and deep. Here he seems so vulnerable. It's beautiful. Delta says the same thing. Even though he stutters his way with words are perfect. The way he describes how he feels while he sang it, captivating. His clear blue eyes and blonde hair, beautiful.

When Caesar calls for voting lines I press send. I smile.

"Katniss and Peeta

Sitting in a tree

Doing something we can't see"

Prim is thirteen but already influenced by dirtiness but is still pretty sweet.

"Prim!" I wail.

"I see the way you look at him. You like him!"

"Prim!"

"Fine sorry"

I laugh. She is an amazing person and understands how I feel.

* * *

**I changed the ages because it will suit the story line better. So Katniss is 16 turning 17, Prim is 13 turning 14 and Peeta is 18 turning 19. I changed their birthdays too. Im sorry if you don't like the change. Love**

**-H. 1Fangirl**


	4. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Thank you for all your awesome reviews. ILY ALL!**

Dad is at work he is doing late nights on Mondays which is really depressing. Mum comes home early today. I am so happy that I got an A+ for our surface tension assignment. Any way Madge, Prim and I are watching the voice. Last week was the live showdowns. Peeta made it through and another favorite Betee made it as well.

Tonight he was wearing a black leather Jacket and black pants with black shoes. He looked amazing. He was on a raised platform. Coaches are looking at him. He looks right at home up there. The music starts.

Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you

His voice was very deep and seducing. Something stirred inside of me as he smiled. I clicked send for him. Ignoring Madge and Prim's teasing I realised something. I can't help falling in love with Peeta.

**Sorry if you find this short but I find this perfect. If you want to know how he sounded for home and cant help falling in love. Search Harrison craig home and cant help falling in love. - H. .1Fangirl.**


	5. It Had Better Be Tonight

**Enjoy. Soz for da late update thing really sorry. Plz forgive me. Puppy Dog eyes***

In the car hum along to "Can't Help Falling In Love". Mom drops me off to school. I go to a selective school with Prim. We have to do a test and then if we get good enough marks then we get into a n academically high highschool. Today is Monday the beginning of School Spirit week. It is a week of mufti days with a theme. Today is carnival. To be honest I don't give shit about the theme. So I just wear a jacket a shirt and some jeans. Monday is also archery club. Madge actually likes the theme. She has a pink dress on with a mask. I smile a hello and Madge compliments on how Katniss-y I look.

I laugh. Madge leads me to a corner. "I saw your face last week Katniss you have fallen for Peeta Mellark"

"Ok Madge you caught me I've fallen for him. I cant help it. His smile is so adorable!"

"Lol yes it is"

In archery as always I get arrow in the bulls eye. I move on to the moving targets. This could literally be boring because of its easiness but I just love shooting arrow after arrow. Dad bought me a bow and arrow. It is so beautiful and lightweight.

The day passes by and I cant get him off my mind. Prim and Madge tug my hand towards the TV. "C'mon Kat Peeta's gonna be on tv" _great now even my little sister knows. _I text his name on my iPhone not pressing send yet. He's is wearing a white button up shirt with a sky blue and black blazer and black pants and black tie. It makes him look seducing but why? And I get my answer as soon as the music starts.

Meglio stasera

Baby go go go

Or as we natives say

"Fa subito!"

If you're ever gonna kiss me

It had better be tonight

While the mandolins are playing

And stars are bright

If you've anything to tell me

It had better be tonight

Or somebody else may tell me

And whisper the words just right

Meglio stasera

Baby go go go

Or as we natives say

"Fa subito!"

If you're ever gonna hold me

It had better be tonight

Or somebody else may hold me

They might make me feel just right

For this poor Americano

Who knows little of your speech

Be a nice Italiana

And start to teach

Show me how in old Milano

Lovers hold each other, oh, so tight

But I want you sweet paesana

It had better be tonight

Meglio stasera

Baby go go go

Or as we natives say

"Fa subito!"

Seducing deep voice.

My stomach flutters like hell. I cant help but smile. I wanna be there and hold him and and kiss him and... During the song he looked at the camera, with lustful blue eyes, it almost seemed like he was looking at me. Im really pissed at Delta because she said she wanted to dance with him._ Scuse me woman he's mine, all mine._ The voting lines open and I press send praying his dreams of being a global recording artist comes true.

Madge comes and whispers in my ear. "Katniss you want to do it with him don't you? Don't lie I see the look in your eyes"

"No! Maybe…Yes?" I say a bit embarrassed.

"I knew it Kitty!"

"Don't call me that!"

"What ever."

"Promise me if I ever meet him you will never talk about this moment ever" I plead.

She has a devilish grin and I know she will mention it. His blonde hair and blue eyes are so mesmerizing that I cant take my eyes off him until Prim turns off the tv. Madge leaves and beautiful Prim sits next to me.

"Katniss do you love Peeta?"

"Yes I do little duck but don't say anything to anyone" I say stroking her blonde hair. "Go sleep duck, we have to go to school tomorrow"

**Did u like it. Feel free to PM me or review me for any suggestions or anything. I don't mind criticism either. The way Harrison Craig sang this song was seducing and deep and the music added to that.**

**-H. .1Fangirl**


	6. If

**To the person who suggested "it girl" Ill be doing that song at the concert for da story. Yes there is gonna be a concert. I 3 dat song and I think it deserves a spot in dis story. =D**

****"Your thinking about him!'" exclaims Madge. Apparently i smile whenever I think about him. I guess its kinda true.

"Shut up!" I say rather embarrassed. The school holidays have started **(a/n: Im australian so i have no idea what so ever about American holidays.)**

****"Peeta doesnt look that cute!'

"Excuse me hes da cutest guy on earth!"

"Whatever! Are u watching him sing tonight" Says madge

"Like duh! He was so sexy last week!" I blush realising what I just said.

"What ever you say Mrs. Mellark" Once again I feel my stomach flutter.

* * *

"Katniss! I need help wiv homework!" shouts Prim. 30 minutes until The Voice starts.

"Coming!" I say

"If you times a negative by a negative is it a positive or does remain a negative?"

"Its a positive"

"Ok thanks"

* * *

Peeta is wearing a black suit without the tie with a red think in his pocket. His needed a haircut but he looks cute all the same.

If a picture paints a thousand words,  
Then why can't I paint you?  
The words will never show the you I've come to know.  
If a face could launch a thousand ships,  
Then where am I to go?  
There's no one home but you,  
You're all that's left me too.  
And when my love for life is running dry,  
You come and pour yourself on me.

If a man could be two places at one time,  
I'd be with you.  
Tomorrow and today, beside you all the way.  
If the world should stop revolving spinning slowly down to die,  
I'd spend the end with you.  
And when the world was through,  
Then one by one the stars would all go out,  
Then you and I would simply fly away.

My hearts stopped quite literally. I cant believe what I just heard what I just saw. It was stellar performance but very emotional. I am crying.

"Peeta were you thinking of anyone in Particular?" seal asks.

"Yes! My family they mean everything to me"

I was scared that he had girlfriend for a second but he is just the sweetest thing!

I wanna hug him!

"What if he was singing that to you?"Prim asks.

My stomach flutters.

"I would kiss him" I say

Prim giggles. " G'night sis"

"Goodnight duck" I say

* * *

**I can't go to Harrison Craig's concert :'(. I so wanna meet him. What do u think?**

**-H. .1Fangirl**


End file.
